The Mysteries A Past Holds
by TheGallopingCupcake
Summary: Hiccup and his friends set forth on a treacherous journey that leads them to uncovering clues of an incredibly dark secret that's woven into the history of their clan, and much more. But, a battle is waging, and Hiccup and his friends must race against time to discover the truth within the Mysteries a Past Holds.
1. Dragon Training

The Mysteries a Past Holds

Chapter 1

Dragon Training

"_Secrets. They're strange things aren't they? They can be answers, they can be questions. They can be deadly, they can be harmless. A secret is something that's silent, and unseen, but is always there. For a secret doesn't need to hide, and it certainly doesn't need to not have a voice. A secret just doesn't hide, it is hidden. A secret isn't gagged; it is just not spoken of. For the worst type of secret is one that is told. Since everyone knows that a secret is no sooner spoken, than broken."_

* * *

"Hiccup? Wake up!"

Hiccup slowly opened his sleepy eyes, only to see Astrid holding a pillow (his pillow) in her hands, getting ready to hit him in the head with it.

What a wonderful way to greet the morning.

"Okay! I'm up!" Hiccup yelped, shielding his head with his hands.

"Finally!" Astrid exclaimed, lowering the pillow as Hiccup tiredly sat up on his bed. "It took forever to wake you up, and now it's probably gonna take even longer for Toothless to get up," Astrid pointed towards the sleeping Night Fury lying on the large slab of stone on the floor, snoring with every breath.

Hiccup hopped out of bed and snatched his pillow out of Astrid's hands. "No it won't," he said as he places his pillow back onto his bed. He then bent down and began to shake Toothless awake.

Toothless woke with a start, instantly jumping to his feet with a high-pitched squeal.

"Woa, its okay bud! It's okay!" Hiccup reached out his hands, trying to comfort the panicked dragon, but Toothless looked around anxiously anyway, not convinced.

Once he realized that they were safe, he took a deep breath and allowed Hiccup to place his hands upon his muzzle.

"Woa," Astrid exclaimed, shocked by Toothless' behaviour. "What's up with him?"

Hiccup sighed, looking at the ground, "I don't know, Astrid." He looked up at Toothless' bright green eyes; there was still a twinge of anxiety in them. "Maybe he's worried about Alvin. I mean, he's still out there."

A bunch of images of the most recent events with Alvin the Treacherous flooded Hiccup's mind, causing him to shudder slightly.

"But he's dealt with Alvin before, why should this time be any different?" Astrid pointed out.

"Well…It's one of the only explanations I can think of."

Astrid walked up to Hiccup as he stood up and scratched Toothless affectionately on the head. "Well, let's just see how he goes during training today and….." Astrid paused for a moment, thinking of something reasonable to say.

Hiccup looked at her expectantly, "And?"

Astrid looked at him in the eye and, trying to sound as confident as she could, said, "We'll figure something out." She then ran off to the door, "Come on, or you'll miss dragon training!" She called as she rushed down the stairs.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, "You ready for training bud?" He asked fondly.

Toothless gave Hiccup a big long affectionate lick.

"O-kay…..I guess that's a yes?" Hiccup wiped Toothless' gooey saliva off his face; he then smiled and went off to get ready for Dragon Training.

* * *

"Hey, look who finally turned up," Snotlout crossed his arms over and glared at Hiccup.

"What, exactly were you doing?" Fishlegs asked as he sat on the back of his beloved Gronckle, Meatlug.

"Went for an early morning flight and... Lost track of time," Hiccup lied.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Hiccup with a look that pretty much said that he was an idiot. "Since when do _you_ loose track of time?" Tuffnut asked absently.

Everyone (except Astrid) glared at Hiccup, waiting for a proper explanation.

"_Anyway_," Astrid said, ending the awkward silence. "What are we going to do during training today, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless, then back to the group. "This morning we're gonna work on our aim. Then, when it's dark, we're gonna do a night ride!"

Everyone cheered, looking forward to the night ride, a treacherous ride on your dragon where nothing is as it seems.

* * *

Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless' back, fitting himself onto his leather saddled. He slipped his feet into the saddles shining stirrups, his prosthetic metal leg clinking quietly as metal hit metal. He looked to his target, a large, sturdy shield being held up by thin wooden stands. The idea was to hit the centre of the shield, which was a large round circle of metal. So basically, if you shot the centre of the shield and the whole shield didn't go up in flames, then you were doing pretty well.

"I'll go first!" Hiccup told the rest of them. He leaned forward and whispered to his dragon, "Come on bud!" Toothless arched his neck and studied the shield for a short moment, figuring out the best way to get a perfect shot. When the Night Fury felt ready, Hiccup cried "Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless shot out a thin jet of purple flames, shooting straight towards the shield. The flames shot like an arrow as it hit the metallic middle. Bulls-eye!

"Nice!" Astrid complimented as Hiccup patted Toothless' scaly neck.

Snotlout grunted, "Pretty good shot. But not as good as _this_!" Snotlout moved Hookfang forward and yelled "ANIHILATE!" Hookfang's whole body burst into flames as Hookfang breathed out a giant burst of orange fire, engulfing the whole shield.

Snotlout went bright red as everyone stared at him with sceptic looks. Ruffnut and Tuffnut sniggered under their breaths while Fishlegs tried with all his might to hide his amusement.

He hid it unsuccessfully.

Snotlout crossed his arms, avoiding the glaring eyes of everyone nearby. "What?!" Snotlout scoffed, annoyed, "It's not _my _fault!"

"Is it just me, or do you always blame your dragon for everything you do wrong?" Fishlegs said, who was _still_ unsuccessfully hiding his laughter.

"Yeah, because usually it _is_ his fault!"

"Guys come on, do you wanna do the night ride or not?" Hiccup interrupted. Snotlout and Fishlegs shut their mouths instantly.

"Fishlegs, you can go now," Astrid murmured.

"Okay girl, let's do this _nice_ and slow," Fishlegs patted Meatlug with 100% gentleness, and put her in line with the target. "_Now_!" He told her. Meatlug opened her wide mouth and let out a large fireball. It rolled along through the air as it headed for the shield. But as it got closer and closer to the shield the ball of fire began to move closer and closer to the ground. Until it finally touched the ground and exploded, right in front of the shield. Fishlegs patted Meatlug reassuringly, "It's okay girl, at least it's better than last time."

"Hell yeah!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Last time the fireball didn't even explode!"

"Yeah, it hit _you_ in the face!" Ruffnut pointed out to Snotlout.

"Even better!" Tuffnut cried, punching knuckles with his twin sister.

Snotlout scowled, "You son of a bi- OWW!" Snotlout yelped as Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, hit him right in the face with her tail. Hard.

"Ooooo," Astrid laughed, smiling triumphantly. "That must've hurt."

Snotlout groaned in pain while his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, stared absent-mindedly into the distance. Not really taking in any of the situation at hand.

"Ruff, Tuff, you can go now," Hiccup reminded the twins, smiling slightly.

"Aw, finally!" Ruffnut complained, shaking her head.

Everyone looked at them expectantly, waiting for Barf and Belch to do their thing.

"Ehem?" Astrid hummed.

"_What_?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's your turn to fire."

"Oh…." Tuffnut said absently, "I knew that."

"Belch gas!" He shouted.

"Barf light!" Ruffnut yelled.

The Hideous Zippleback's two heads Barf and Belch, prepared for their daily routine, Blowing Stuff Up.

Barf spat out a thick trail of murky green gas, it floated steadily towards the target. Once the gas was only a few inches away from the wooden shield, Belch's mouth began to spark with crackling electricity bolts. Belch opened his mouth and spat the sparks at the sickening gas. The second it touched, the gas exploded into flames. Kind of like a bomb. The fire leaped towards the target. The next second, the shield exploded. The twins high-fived each other in triumph.

Snotlout sniggered as Hiccup shook his head, "Guys, the whole point of this exercise was to _not_ blow up the shield."

"Uh, so?" Ruffnut shrugged. "All _we _did was make this whole thing a _zillion _times funner."

Hiccup sighed, acknowledging the fact that those two siblings would never _ever_ allow a training session to not go their way.

"My turn!" Astrid cried, rushing Stormfly forward, "Let's do this!"

Stormfly leapt forward, her gorgeous yellow and blue scales glowing brightly in the morning sun. She inhaled deeply and shuffled her large feet for a second or so. She opened her wide mouth and a giant burst of yellow flames soared out, burning hotter than the sun.

The bright, boiling fire attacked the shield, actually melting the used-to-be cool metal. Once the flames passed, the metal liquid slowly slid down the shield to the ground, leaving a dark scorch mark upon the shield's wood.

Astrid patted Stormfly happily, marvelling at her beautiful dragon's work.

"Good job!" Hiccup exclaimed, smiling proudly.

Astrid beamed happily at him, her sky blue eyes sparkling as she stared at him, he stared back.

Tuffnut leaned towards Snotlout and whispered, "This so obvious even Bucket can see it."

Snotlout sniggered and smiled mischievously at Hiccup, thinking up a mastermind plan to get back at Hiccup for, well, just being Hiccup.

For taking his girl.

For being leader of the Dragon Academy.

For defeating the Red Death, or whatever the stupid dragon's name was.

For being the most wanted arch enemy of Alvin the Treacherous.

* * *

**WOOHOO FIRST CHAPTER OF FIRST FANFIC!**

**God, I hate my computer right now. I type down 'Hiccup' and my computer goes "WTF?!"**

**But **_**anyway, **_**would love to get a review from you peeps! (They don't call me TheGalloping**_**Cupcake**_** for no reason)**

**And I know that this chapter probably isn't actually very good, but the next chapters are WAY better (in my opinion anyway).**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get Chapter 2 up soon (since I've already written it down in me Trusty Notebook)! Though I **_**may**_** need to break it up into 2 chapters, 'cause it's like REALLY long. Oops.**

**And I've also just realized that this chapter is REALLY short. Sorry. It looks WAY longer when you're typing it up on Microsoft. But still, I think it was a pretty good start off for my story XD.**

**LOVE YA PEEPS! **


	2. What Sparkles in Your Mind

The Mysteries a Past Holds

Chapter 2

What Sparkles in Your Mind

* * *

Jewel heaved out a long exhausted breath as she pulled herself up the tall rocky cliff. She yelped as her foot slipped, pushing small stones down into the dark calm sea, she cringed as she listened to the clatter they made as they fell. She took a deep breath, "Almost there".

She looked up, determination spreading all over her. She stretched out her arm and grabbed hold of the very top of the cliff, her fingers turning white as she gripped the flat surface. She moved her other hand next to it, giving her more strength to hold on. The girl pulled herself up to the top, her knees skidding against the jagged rocks.

Bringing herself to her feet, she looked around, the village of Berk wasn't far.

She sighed and began to heave out heavy breaths. Her throat was dry and her forehead was dripping with sweat.

A soft breeze sprang into the air, ruffling her thick layered red hair, which was held up tightly in a high pony tail. Her frizzy fringe swept across her face as the wind slowly grew a bit stronger, shifting the fur on her coat.

She stared wonderingly across the landscape, watched as the tree branches shivered with every breath of wind, looked as the fluffy white clouds sailed over her.

Her gaze shifted towards the small village of the island. The houses were strongly built and the people, from this distance anyway, looked pretty cheery.

She was about to take a step forward until she noticed a dark red figure drifting above the buildings. It wasn't a bird, but it had wings. _It couldn't be,_ she thought to herself. The figure drifted a bit closer, giving her a better look. She gasped, a _Monstrous Nightmare_! "So the rumors _are_ true!" She whispered excitedly.

In her awe and wonder, she took a step back, a bit too big a step back. She wobbled, her heel having nothing to put pressure on. She turned her head; the sea was pretty far down. She wobbled again, loosing her balance even more. Her body leaned further and further back, "Oh no," she muttered to herself. She tried to push herself forward but it was too late, she was already beginning to fall.

She screamed as she tumbled through the air, her arms reached out in front of her but all she could cling onto was the air that was zooming past her. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the rock hard smack against the water. But instead she hit something softer.

She was lying down on her back, and found herself suddenly holding onto something rough and _scaly, _and she was still going through the air. But she knew the difference between falling and flying (from many rough situations) and she was pretty sure of which one she was doing right now.

She opened her eyes and looked forward, a young Viking teenager boy was sitting in front of her, his creamy colored hair flying right in front of her face.

"Did you get her?" A girl's voice said.

Jewel looked to her right, a young girl with the exact same hair as the boy was staring at her, smiling mischievously. The girl was sitting on the thin, scaly green and yellow neck of – Jewel gasped – a Zippleback!

_I'm actually flying on the back of a dragon!_ She thought to herself. She looked down, the sea was now far behind her and had been replaced by the harsh green treetops of 'The Woods that Howled'.

"'Course I did," the boy answered impatiently, he began to turn his head around to look at the girl sitting behind him, "God, you're even dumber than-" the boy stopped mid sentence as his eyes caught sight of Jewel. He hadn't realized that it was a_ girl_ who had been falling through the air. But then again, he had been wondering why the 'boy' had tones of hair frizzing up as if it was going to explode like a supernova as 'he' fell through the air.

_Oops._

The boy turned bright red as he stared at Jewel while her flaming red hair shifted through the air and her dazzling emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The boy smiled dreamily at her while the girl to his right seemed to be having a painful looking heart-attack of laughter.

Jewel herself began to blush a deep shade of scarlet as the boy continued to stare. But as her surprise and shock started to fade away, she suddenly realized that this was the stupidest darn thing in the whole damn world.

She scowled at him and spat, "In your dreams, weirdo!"

The boy continued to stare at her, "Aww, come on, maybe we could go out some-OWW!" He yelped as Jewel bashed him right in the nose, pushing him off the Hideous Zippleback. "Oh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yelled as he fell through the treetops and onto the ground.

The girl groaned, "Aww great, we have to go grab him now!" She looked at Jewel for a second, then back down at the treetops the boy fell through. She shrugged, "Meh, it can wait. Barf up!" She shouted at the Zippleback.

The right side of the Zippleback's body began to turn up towards the sky. But instead of following course, the left head of the dragon had other ideas. It began to zoom downwards to rescue its fallen rider, dragging with it the other part of the Zippleback and the creamy haired girl.

Jewel held back the urge to scream as wind raced past her and the world became a blur.

The left Zippleback head pulled upwards while the other head continued to soar downwards. Jewel's fingers began to turn white as she gripped the Zipplebacks scaly neck, but it wasn't really making any difference since her whole body was turning white at the same time. She was going to be sick. Her stomach felt like it was a giant butterfly on a killing rampage and her head was the butterflies killing rampage knife.

As the two dragon heads played tug-of-war over their body, they began to loose control over the one thing that they were fighting over. The dragon's wings began to wobble, causing Jewel to loose her balance for a second or so, enough to make her feel like throwing up.

Then suddenly, the whole dragon began to twirl, flying through the air without even the slightest bit of control over anything.

The two girls screamed as they hung on with all their might. Jewel tried to figure out which was up and which was down, but whenever she did, the Butterfly on a killing rampage started attacking her even more.

Both of the Zippleback's heads squealed as they crashed through the treetops of The Woods that Howled. Jewel felt her grip on the dragon's back loosen, she felt herself leave the leather saddle that was bound to the its neck. Her hands scratched against the sharp branches as she fell. She stretched her arms out right in front of her face, and scrunched her eyes tightly shut only seconds before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Hurry up Snotlout! Trader Johann'll be here any minute now!" Astrid pounded on the hard wooden door, her eyebrows pressed together in frustration and impatience.

"Could Snotlout take any longer?" Hiccup groaned, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he sat waiting on the old stool outside Snotlout's house.

"Well, I _would_ be a bit quicker if I actually had some help here!" Snotlout yelled from inside.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen."

She smirked as a loud bang and clanking noise range out and a quiet "Ouch" came from inside.

Fishlegs was fidgeting ruthlessly with the fur on his large tunic, and paced back and forth stressfully. He moaned, "I'm going to miss out on my order at this rate!"

"Calm down, Fishlegs. It's not like Trader Johann is going to give it to someone else," Hiccup muttered.

Fishlegs continued pacing.

Hiccup and Astrid watched as Fishlegs got more and more stressed out.

Until finally: "I can't take it anymore! Why is this thing so important that he needs to show it to Johann anyway?" Fishlegs cried.

"Uhh….So he can _exchange_ it with him? You know…It's what they call '_trading_'?" Astrid pointed out sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Fishlegs scowled at her.

"Got it!" Snotlout shouted triumphantly as he strolled out the door holding up a dazzling crystal dagger, which caused Fishlegs to stare up at it, captivated.

Astrid frowned, "Isn't that your _father's _crystal dagger. The one that he practically _killed _his best friend with _just_ because he touched it?"

"Yep, that sounds about right," Snotlout replied, completely unfazed by what Astrid said.

"Isn't that a bit…Risky?" Fishlegs put in hesitantly.

Snotlout smirked, "Uhh…..Yeah?"

Hiccup stood up, "This is a really bad idea Snotlout. If your dad finds out…"

"He's not _going_ to find out!" Snotlout interrupted, "Besides, he only really uses it to kill dragons, which _is_ practically illegal. I'm just putting it to good use!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup expectantly. This wasn't going to end well, and he knew it. Her blonde hair sailed silently with the wind as she waited for him to say something.

Hiccup glanced at her for a second, thinking about what to do. He then began to look a bit flustered, and Astrid then realized that he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "Okay, look. All we're saying is, you need to be extra careful right now, okay?"

Snotlout tossed the dagger in the air and caught it single-handed, "Oh, _please_. I'm always careful."

_Yeah, sure you are, _Astrid thought, turning around and walking off towards where Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Toothless were standing.

Hiccup and the other two boys followed silently.

* * *

Toothless looked up as Hiccup's friend 'Astrid', strolled thoughtfully up to him, Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang.

Astrid smiled a 'Hello' to him and then ran up to Stormfly and gave her a big loving hug.

Toothless' earflaps perked upwards as the familiar sound of metal shifting across the ground reached his hears. He ran joyfully up to his Best Friend, and received a heavenly scratch under his chin. He closed his eyes and purred happily, shivering with gleeful bliss.

"Hey bud," Hiccup whispered to him in a voice that he only used with Toothless, "How are ya?"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup with big, puppy eyes, and gave his rider his odd toothless grin. Hiccup smirked at this.

"_Now_ can we go?" Toothless perked his earflaps forward at the sound of the voice. It was Fishlegs, Hiccups friend. Toothless watched him curiously, Fishlegs seemed pretty impatient to go, Toothless could tell by the way he moved his round body, and by the way he breathed. His breathing was calm enough, but it was going a bit faster than usual, and it was a tiny bit shaky.

Toothless shook his head slightly, if there was one thing that annoyed him most about Fishlegs, it was the fact that he was dramatic, a bit too dramatic for Toothless' liking.

Toothless turned his head towards Hiccup, but stopped midway as his glowing green eyes caught sight of a bright glimmer that was disturbing his train of thought. He focused on the glimmer and realized that what was causing it was a peculiar looking crystal dagger.

"Trader Johann's gonna _love _this thing!" the boy holding it boasted.

Snotlout.

_Oh great, _Toothless thought.

That boy was _always_ boasting about, well…..Pretty much everything. Though, in a way, like all of Hiccup's friends, Toothless was rather fond of him. He _was_, afterall, the one who helped him rescue Hiccup from 'Outcast Island' when he was kidnapped by Alvin. But that _was_ practically the only time he was _actually_ being helpful, so Toothless didn't get his hopes up too high.

Toothless pushed his focus back to the dagger; the crystal was incredibly shiny for something that had such a worn out handle. 'Must have been polished recently' Toothless purred quietly.

"Is it just me, or is your dragon staring at me?" Snotlout pointed out to Hiccup.

"It's the dagger he's looking at, not _you_," Astrid, who was already sitting on her Nadder Stormfly, said.

"Dagger, me, whatever! It's still creeping me out," Snotlout scoffed, he looked at Toothless uneasily, then swiftly hid the dagger behind his back.

Toothless' eyes narrowed into slits and he growled.

Fishlegs took a step back, bumping into Meatlug, whose eyes were slits too. "Uhh, I really think you should take that dagger back to where you found it," Fishlegs said shakily.

"I worked _pretty_ hard to find this thing, I'm _not _gonna put it back!" Snotlout replied firmly.

Toothless suddenly sprang forward, but Hiccup grabbed hold of him just in time to hold him down. "Snotlout, show Toothless the dagger!" Hiccup instructed.

"WHAT?!" Snotlout shouted.

'Come _on_ Snotlout! Just _show_ me the darn thing!' Toothless growled, trying to look over Snotlout's shoulder, but Snotlout kept on moving around too much which made it rather difficult.

"He needs to know that it's not a threat!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to hold Toothless down with all his strength.

Finally realizing that strength wasn't exactly helping at the moment, Hiccup decided to take the gentler approach.

Hiccup softened his firm grip on Toothless' incredibly dark navy blue scales. "It's okay bud, its okay," Hiccup whispered soothingly, patting Toothless as calmingly as he could.

Astrid hopped off Stormfly and took a cautious step forward, wondering if she should help or not. But thinking better of it, she decided that her interfering would only make things worse, rather than better. But she stayed where she was and watched, prepared to jump in if things got little bit _too_ out of control.

Toothless resisted the urge to succumb to Hiccup's kind words and soothing hands. He _needed_ to see that dagger, he couldn't explain why (since even _he _didn't know), he just knew that he needed to.

He tried to grab it behind Snotlout's back with his teeth, but all he grabbed was the hem of Snotlout's vest of black fur. He let go of it and looked up to face Snotlout.

Snotlout shuddered slightly as Toothless stared him directly in the eye with narrowed slits.

Hiccup continued to try and calm Toothless, but Toothless ignored his efforts, trying to push past him and get to the dagger. But Hiccup stood firmly at his side and continued to hold him down.

Toothless struggled against Hiccup, his patience wearing thin. Until his patience snapped and he turned his head towards Hiccup and let out a low and angry growl right at his human friend.

In an instant Hiccup let go of Toothless and replaced his hands with a stare of dismay.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. It pained Toothless to look into those forest green eyes and see nothing but shock and pain in them.

Toothless took a deep breath, his ear flaps softened their pressure on Toothless' back, his eyes went back to their usual puppy-like state and he let out a quiet whimper.

Hiccup looked at him for a second longer; he then nodded his understanding and moved his gaze to Snotlout, finally ending the piercing stare.

He walked slowly up to Snotlout, who was shaking a tiny bit, and said quietly, "Just let him look at it, okay?"

Snotlout gripped the crystal dagger tightly behind his back and gave Hiccup a skeptic look, uncertain.

Hiccup sighed, "Just trust me on this."

Snotlout gulped, he put the dagger into one hand held it out in front of him.

Toothless' ears perked forward at the sight of the blade. He could tell that it was many years old, polish couldn't hide everything. Not rough, jagged edges of use. Not an incredibly worn out and tattered leather handle.

He leaned further forward and sniffed it. His eyes narrowed for a second, _Dragon's Blood._ But it was faint; the blade probably hadn't been used at all during the last year or so. The thought of that settled his thumping heart, but he still hated the fact that this very object killed his own kind.

He cocked his head to one side, there was still something hidden under the sickening smell and the sparkling crystal.

But what was it?

He leaned forward, closed his eyes, and sniffed it again...

* * *

_It was dark. Too dark for him to be able to see anything. He made an attempt to blink, but for some reason he wasn't able too, it was as if every muscle in his body had forgotten how to work._

_**Forget about that, **__he told himself, __**use you ears.**_

_He pushed all the things he could see, feel or taste to the back of his mind, and focused on everything that was coming to his trusty ear flaps._

_At first, all he could hear was a muffled whisper, it sounded like the wind while it echoed to and fro, slithering like a snake through the depths of Toothless' mind. But as Toothless waited, it slowly became louder and louder._

_The sound was a shout. A deep low shout from a human. He heard the shout again, and this time it sounded like the voice was saying something. Toothless craned his ears to try and figure out what it was saying, but it sounded all jumbled and didn't make sense. _

_He heard another shout. It sounded a bit higher-pitched than the other one. And far, far more deadly._

_Then suddenly, the distinct sound of an object whirling through the air reached his ears, followed by an ear-splitting scream._

_Toothless cringed as the scream, filled with pain and utter horror, echoed through his head._

_The scream was like a gigantic clap of thunder, screaming at every corner of his mind. The scream felt odd to Toothless as it whirled through his head, it seemed to __**click**__ with something._

_But what was it?_

_It was a dragon scream, he knew that much, and it ended as suddenly as it came, being replaced by a loud crash against some sort of ground._

_Toothless took a deep breath, but something suddenly came over him, quickening his already racing heart._

_He had found what that scream clicked with._

_That scream was familiar to him. __**Too **__familiar._

_That scream was something he knew._

_He had known it every single day of his __**life**__!_

_There was only one type of dragon that even __**had **__that scream._

_Toothless' heart suddenly stopped beating as the realization dawned upon him._

_**Night Fury.**_

* * *

**Hehe XD**

**YAY! CHAPTER 2!**

**And before we go to anywhere else, may I just say this: Jewel is MY character, and MY creation (who is actually a VERY important part of the story), and you know what that means? It means that no, you can't use her in your stories, Okay? Cause it gets REALLY annoying when you create something, and then everyone copies it (because you said so) and then everyone forgets who actually came up with it in the first place. Ya know what I'm sayin'?**

**But since I've made my point in that, let's get down to business. (Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNN!)**

**Hope ya liked the ending XD**

**Was it a supensful ending? I think it is, but you can never be sure without asking others.**

**But if it was: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Runs off with arms in the air, screaming my damn head off***

**If it wasn't: Same thing**

**And sorry if this wasn't very good, but hey, I tried my best didn't I?**

**And it _may _take a while for chapter 3 to be up (since I am one of the laziest people on earth - true fact) but we'll see how we go...**

_**Won't we?**_** *****Glares at everyone***

**POST A REVIEW IF YA LIKED IT (Constructive criticism is always welcome)**

**BYE! **


End file.
